


L'âme d'un homme

by MissAmande



Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [7]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Reflection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAmande/pseuds/MissAmande
Summary: Helen pense aux changements qui ont opérés sur son mari.
Relationships: Helen Smith/John Smith
Series: Prompt de la Saint Valentin [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	L'âme d'un homme

**Author's Note:**

> Encore un petit texte sur notre couple préféré de The Man In The High Castle, Il a été écrit sur le thème "Doux." J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Tous pensaient que John était un homme dur, froid et insensible. Ses collègues avaient peur de lui, les femmes étaient attirées par son côté sombre, espérant trouver du plaisir et ressentir le frisson du danger avec ce SS mais rien de tout cela n’était vrai. John avait toujours été quelqu’un d’attentionné qui n’appréciait pas forcément être mis en avant. Lorsque l’Amérique était encore libre, Smith souriait, riait, plaisantait avec tout le monde, il aimait aussi charmer pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait ou ce qu’Helen voulait. Il était démonstratif de son amour, embrassant sans gêne sa compagne devant leurs proches, draguant sans pudeur la dame qui partageait sa couche.

Et puis Washington fut détruit et les Nazis envahirent le continent. Helen vit les changements opérer chez son mari, un masque froid et désintéressé cachait ses sentiments, ses yeux avaient perdu cette lueur taquine et il ne riait plus avec ses amis, il était comme… mort à l’intérieur de lui.

Cependant malgré toutes les atrocités qu’il devait commettre au nom du Reich et du Führer, il restait un époux aimant, passionné et jamais il n’éleva la voix contre sa femme, ni contre ses enfants. Chaque soir, quand il passait la porte, les problèmes du travail qui accablaient son esprit restaient sur le paillasson et il redevenait un homme bon. Helen était fière de dire à ses amies que ce militaire était à elle et elle à lui, elle était heureuse de partager sa vie avec une personne aussi extraordinaire que John. La gente féminine avait beau lui faire de l’œil, attirer son attention, aucune autre femme qu’Helen n’était digne de son cœur, de son âme et de la douceur qu’il cachait au fond de lui.


End file.
